heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry filmography
This is a complete listing of the 163 shorts from the Tom and Jerry series produced and released between 1940 and 2005. Of these, 162 are theatrical shorts and one is a made-for-TV short. 1940–1958: Hanna-Barbera/MGM cartoons The following 114 shorts were directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera at the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer cartoon studio in Hollywood, California. All shorts were released to theaters by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Rudolf Ising was the producer of Puss Gets the Boot; subsequent shorts were produced by Fred Quimby through 1955. Quimby retired in 1955 and from 1956 to 1958, Hanna and Barbera produced the shorts until MGM closed the cartoon studio in 1957, and the last cartoon was released in 1958.Leonard Maltin's book of Mice and Magic: History of American Animated Cartoons Most of these cartoons were produced in the standard Academy ratio (1.37:1). Four cartoons were produced for both Academy Ratio and CinemaScope formats (2.55:1, later 2.35:1). Finally, 19 cartoons were produced in widescreen CinemaScope format only. Like any other studio, MGM reissued and edited its cartoons when re-released to theaters. Many pre-1951 cartoons were reissued with Perspecta Sound, which was introduced in 1954. MGM also reissued its cartoons before the introduction of Perspecta Sound. Because of the 1967 MGM Vault fire, original film elements of pre-1951 MGM cartoons are now lost, leaving only the backup prints in existence (usually the altered reissue prints).http://www.cartoonresearch.com/mgm.html 1940 1941 1942 1943 1944 1945 1946 [[wikipedia:File:TomandJerryTitleCardc.jpg|thumb|right|250px|The third Tom and Jerry title card, used on first issues of 1947–52 shorts, and on most reissues.]] 1947 1948 1949 1950 1951 1952 1953 1954 1955 1956 1957 1958 1961–1962: Gene Deitch/Rembrandt Films cartoons The following thirteen cartoons were directed by Gene Deitch, produced by William L. Snyder, and animated at Snyder's Rembrandt Films in Prague, Slovakia (which is now in the Czech Republic). All cartoons were released to theaters by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. 1961 1962 1963–1967: Chuck Jones/Sib Tower 12 cartoons The following 34 cartoons were produced by Chuck Jones in Hollywood, California, and released to theaters by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Earlier films were produced in conjunction with Walter Bien's "Sib Tower 12 Productions" (one or the other credited on the 1963 and 1964 productions), until it was integrated into a new animation department called MGM Animation/Visual Arts. Directors for each short are listed. They were all were released on DVD in 2009 as part of Tom and Jerry: The Chuck Jones Collection. 1963 1964 1965 1966 1967 2001: Hanna-Barbera Productions/Turner Entertainment cartoon 2001 2005: Warner Bros. Animation cartoon 2005 2014: Children in Need Sketch 2014 See also * Anchors Aweigh (1945 film) with Jerry * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series, 16 episodes) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980 TV series) * Tom & Jerry Kids (1990 TV series, 65 episodes) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992 feature film) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006 TV series, 26 episodes) Notes External links * Tom and Jerry episode guide: The Hanna–Barbera era (1940–1958) * Tom and Jerry episode guide: The Gene Deitch era (1961–1962) * Tom and Jerry episode guide: The Chuck Jones era (1963–1967) * Tom and Jerry episode guide: Warner Bros. Animation (2000–present) Category:Lists of animated films Category:Slapstick films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films about cats